Content can be provided to a user though many different devices. Content providers, publishers, and device manufacturers often rely on digital rights management (DRM) and other access control technologies to manage the use of content and content devices. Various DRM solutions such as Windows Media DRM, Adobe FlashAccess, PlayReady, Widevine, and Marlin require distinct license decision logic and license generation logic. Accordingly, providing diverse support for multiple DRM solutions requires an architecture capable of supporting the disparate requirements that each DRM solution imposes. Current systems and methods for managing content rights such as DRM do not provide a sufficient solution over multiple distinct devices and/or content players.